The present invention relates generally to the manufacture of fiber optic modules, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for aligning guide pins with a connector guide.
With the growth of computer networks (e.g., the Internet and the World Wide Web), the demand for network devices that form these networks is also rapidly increasing. A measure of performance of these network devices is the rate or speed at which the devices transfer data. As the information that needs to be transferred across the network becomes more voluminous and complex (e.g., the distribution of audio files, video files, and software programs over the network), networking companies are constantly challenged to design and manufacture networking products (e.g., switches and routers) that push the envelope in terms of the speed at which these products transfer data.
One way to enhance the speed of distributing data across a network is to utilize light to carry information and to use fiber optics as a transport mechanism. One advantage of using fiber optics is that a greater volume of data can be transferred at higher speeds via fiber optic cables as compared to electrical wires. However, signals are typically generated by a digital system (e.g., a web browser program executing on a computer) in an electrical format. Consequently, one important component in these networking devices is an optical module for converting electrical signals into optical signals and vice versa.
Examples of optical modules are optical receivers, optical transmitters, and optical transceivers. An optical receiver is a circuit that receives light signals from an optical medium (e.g., an optical fiber cable) and converts these light signals into corresponding electrical signals. An optical transmitter is a circuit that receives electrical signals and converts these electrical signals into corresponding light signals suitable for transmission across an optical medium, such as fiber optic cables. When a circuit includes both the functionality of an optical receiver and an optical transmitter, the circuit is commonly referred to as an optical transceiver.
An important component in a fiber optic module is the connector guide. The connector guide receives a connector through which light is sent or received. Industry standards specify the mechanical and electrical characteristics of the connector interface. The fiber optic module includes a pair of guide pins for mating with the connector. For the proper transmission of light across the connector to the module, the guide pins and the connector must be aligned. Consequently, an important manufacturing concern is the alignment of the guide pin to the connector.
During the manufacturing of the fiber optic module, there is a particular stage where the guide pins are aligned with the connector. The prior art method aligns the connector guide with the housing of the module. For example, a hard stop on the housing can specify the exact position of the connector guide (also referred to as a receptacle). The prior art method ensures that the receptacle is straight with respect to the housing (i.e., the receptacle is never over rotated or under-rotated with respect to the housing).
This prior art approach provides tolerable results when the guide pin holder is aligned or straight with respect to the housing. Unfortunately, the guide pin holder is not always straight with respect to the housing. When the guide pins are at an angle with respect to the housing, and the connector guide is straight relative to the housing, then the connector enters the module in a straight fashion. However, the connector does not align properly with the rotated guide pins. When the holes in the connector are not lined-up with the guide pins in the module, a proper connection cannot be made. This improper connection greatly increases the loss in the signal, which most often results in these parts being discarded.
Based on the foregoing, there remains a need for a method and apparatus for aligning guide pins with a connector guide that overcomes the disadvantages set forth previously.
One aspect of the present invention is the provision of a receptacle turner that aligns a receptacle with one or more guide pins instead of aligning the receptacle with a housing as is performed in the prior art.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a method and apparatus for ensuring that two guide pins that are disposed in a module.(e.g., a fiber optic module) mate with two holes in a connector. A receptacle positioner is provided to position a connector guide in an aligned orientation with respect to the guide pins. When in the aligned orientation, the centerline of the connector guide is in alignment with the centerline of the two guide pins of the module, thereby ensuring that the two holes of the connector mate with the two guide pins when the connector is inserted into the connector guide.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a connector guide positioner, which is a piece part employed to aid the assembly of modules (e.g., fiber optic modules), is provided. The main function of the connector guide positioner is to ensure that the connector guide is situated properly in the module with respect to guide pins. The connector guide guides the connector into the module, and the connector engages two guide pins that are disposed in the module. The connector guide positioner aligns the connector guide with the guide pins, thereby ensuring that the guide pins will be aligned with the connector when the connector is inserted into the module.